


Quiet Moments

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [37]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Jack - Freeform, Daddy Mark, Gen, Little Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, cute as fuck, mommy amy, nsap, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Quick little thing for someone who's been waiting for something from me for a while now! Thanks for being patient.





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanielspiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/gifts).

> Quick little thing for someone who's been waiting for something from me for a while now! Thanks for being patient.

“Dada.” 

“What, baby boy?” Mark didn’t look up from his computer. Jack had been playing quietly by himself for a while, but it seemed he’d tired of his daddy not paying him any attention. 

“Dada.” 

“I hear you, Bug.” Mark continued typing. “I hear you, Jack.” 

“Dada.” 

“Good for you, bud, remembering who I am!” 

Their little game continued until Mark’s timer went off. Jack’s little babble became more insistent when he heard the timer. 

“Yeah, I know, Bug. You get to spend time with daddy now, don’t you?” He stood and stretched, laughing softly as Jack bounced up and down on the spot. Chica lazily cracked her eye open, tip of her tail wagging as he approached. “Hey, bub.” he murmured to her, giving a generous pat to her backside. “Good girl, Chica.” 

“Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada!” Jack babbled on, hands opening and closing insistently. 

“C’mere, bud.” Mark scooped him up and held him close. “Change for you and then lunch for us.” 

Jack continued to babble to himself, hands in Mark’s hair as he carted him across to the nursery. “Okay, happy boy. Change you and then feed you.” Mark got him settled, and made quick work of changing him into a clean diaper. “What a good boy. Such a good boy for me, Buggaboo.” Mark tossed the dirty diaper in the trash and kissed Jack’s belly. “Good boy! So good behaving for me while I get you changed.” Mark got the onesie buttoned again and then buckled the strap around Jack’s hips. “You sit tight while Daddy washes his hands.” 

Jack kicked his feet lazily and gave a little whine. How was he supposed to tell Dada his legs and feet were cold if he couldn’t make words? He chewed on his fingers idly and frowned up at the ceiling. “Mmmm!” 

“Hang on, bud.” 

“Mmm!” Jack inhaled softly and started to cry pitifully. Maybe tears would make Dada understand? 

“Hey, hey, hey,” a split second and he was being held again. “What’s wrong, buddy?” 

Jack took his fingers out of his mouth and just cried. 

“What’s the matter?” Dada brushed his hair out of his face. It felt nice, Dada’s hand was gentle. 

“Mmm!” he cried, kicking a little. 

“What’s wrong? Are your feet cold? Hmm? You want some socks?” 

Mark wrangled a pair of socks onto his wiggly baby’s feet. “There we go. That’s what you wanted, hmm? Now let’s get you some pants and go have lunch.” The soft cotton joggers fit a bit snugly over the bulge of Jack’s diaper but Mark didn’t mind. And Jack wasn’t likely to care. “Alright. Downstairs.” 

Mark made quick work of reheating the leftover pasta for himself, letting Jack play with Henry for a bit while he washed up. That done, he managed to get a bowl of oatmeal into Jack before he started to get too fussy to continue. 

“Okay. Alright. Done.” After the second time Jack pushed the spoon away, Mark put the bowl on the table. “Don’t worry. We’re done.” Jack’s tears started up again and Mark sighed quietly. “You need to go to sleep. You really need a nap.” 

“Like you don’t?” Amy smirked from the doorway. 

“Aw, c’mon. Somebody had to be in charge of this little stinker while you were out. If I nap he gets into trouble.” 

“Fair. C’mon baby boy. Come with me. You stop fussing at your daddy and come upstairs. We’ll go get you settled and Daddy can have a nap too.” 


End file.
